


7

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [8]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Rain, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Here is another quick drabble in-between the big story Strange Trails!





	7

# Day 7

 

Tonight the rain is very comforting and so is Jani. The week had been hectic and you need tot let out some steam. You park your car in your comfort zone and Jani stands next to you at the back of the car.

You look around you but there’s no one else here beside Jani.

 “Although I need to get used to this van, I must say I like it,” your partner says.

You grin. “Yes. I only have this van for two years or so and I’ve already experienced so much adventures with it. And now something magical happened!”

 “Oh really?” Jani sounds curious. He shifts closer and takes a look in the now opened trunk.

“A present?”

 You nod. “Yes. Three days ago this happened. A mystery box appeared. Wednesday I got a hammer. Thursday there was a collection of butterflies in a glass bottle. Yesterday the trunk was empty again.”

 “Strange,” Jani mutters.

“Says the rain man,” you easily smile.

 “If you could see my face, you know I’d be rolling my eyes,” Jani snorts in response.

“If I could see your face, I’d definitely kiss it,” you reply with a wink. The rain man lets out an audible sigh. The shape in the rain shifts a little. He’s scratching his head it seems.

 “Maybe one day you’ll transform into a regular human,” you say.

“Maybe.”

 “But this is fine too. You’re good as you are, Jani,” you remind the other. “It’s okay.”

“Thanks.”

 

\--

 

“Do you have a secret admirer or something?” Jani chuckles when he sees that the content of the van’s trunk has changed _yet again_. You shrug your shoulders.

 “I don’t know. I wouldn’t consider these ‘gifts’ outings of affection,” you snort.

You stare at the dark sky and exclaim: “Whoever gives me these weird objects, I don’t need them!”

You’re met with a loud lighting strike, clearing up the sky for a short second.

Jani laughs. “You got your answer.”

 And a real answer you do get the days after: the trunk is empty unless you place something in it.  


End file.
